La Rosa
by Hoshii Tamamo
Summary: Una pequeña historia por el día de las madres
LA ROSA

Este es un pequeño regalo por el dia de las madres, disfrutenlo.

Black Jack es propiedad de Tezuka Productions

* * *

Faltaba poco para el día de las madres, y Kuroo no sabía que regalarle a su mamá es día, caminaba cabizbajo en dirección a la escuela consultando a la acera sobre el tema:

-¿y si le regalo chocolates?...no, eso le di el año pasado- decía para si mientras procuraba no pisar las rayas de la banqueta- ¿una tarjeta? Tampoco… ¡cielos, como me gustaría regalarle algo tan bonito como el collar que mi papá le regalo el día de su cumpleaños!- exclamo triste mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra para desquitar su frustración.

Llego a la escuela sin contratiempos, en la entrada se encontró con su amigo Takashi, un pequeño niño de descendencia afro japonesa, de sonrisa alegra y simpática mirada que le tenía mucho cariño a Kuroo por ser su único amigo

-Hola Kuroo-kun, ¿cómo estás?, siempre a tiempo- lo saluda con su alegre sonrisa de blancos dientes.

-Hola Takashi-kun- le respondió el pequeño pelinegro con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿hiciste la tarea?- le pregunto Takashi

-sí, no me costó trabajo ¿tu tuviste problemas?- le devolvió la pregunta Kuroo

-en algunos problemas- respondió el pequeño mulato con cierta vergüenza

\- si quieres te ayudo con los problemas en los que tengas duda- exclamo el pequeño de ojos café, deseoso de ayudar a su amigo.

-Gracias- le dijo Takashi algo apenado- por cierto ¿Qué le vas a dar a tu mamá el día de las madres?

Kuroo suspiro con frustración y tristeza al no poder encontrar el regalo perfecto para su mamá.

-Aun no sé qué darle, no se me ocurre nada

-mmmm- pensó Takashi-¿Qué le gusta a tu mamá?

-Pueees- pensó Kuroo-le gustan las flores y la playa

\- ¡ya está! ¿Por qué no le regalas flores?-los ojos de Takashi se le habían iluminado con el grandioso descubrimiento

La carita de Kuroo se ilumino pero luego recordó que no tenía dinero

-no puedo, las flores son muy caras

-pídele dinero a tu papá

-Tampoco puedo, mi papá está de viaje

Habían llegado al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, Takashi dejo sus cosas y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza reflexiono sobre el problema que tenía si amiguito

-pues sí que tienes un problema muy grande Kuroo-kun, el día de las madres es el próximo domingo y hoy es viernes, tienes poco tiempo

-lo sé- respondió derrotado Kuroo mientras se sentaba en su respectiva silla.

La idea de las flores no abandono la cabeza de Kuroo en todo el día, sobre todo porque los niños no paraban de hablar sobre lo que le regalarían a sus respectivas mamis en su día, el entusiasmo era muy grande y el pobre pequeño no podía menos que sentirse desgraciado ante la idea de no darle nada a su mamá. Takashi veía lo triste que se sentía su amigo y trato de consolarlo

-¿y si le regalas una tarjeta? Podrías darle un dibujo de la playa

" _¡la playa!"_ pensó _"se me está ocurriendo algo"_

Y durante el resto del día estuvo planeando un regalo muy especial.

A la salida de la escuela, se despidió de Takashi, deseándole un buen fin de semana ya que no les tocaba a ellos hacer el aseo el sábado, de camino a su casa se desvió un poco y paso por una florería, vio las flores y pensó que sería bonito regalarle una a su mamá tal y como se lo había sugerido su amigo, pero tal y como lo sabía eran caras, ni siquiera con sus ahorros podría comprar una, pero no se desanimó ya que ya había hecho un excelente plan para el domingo.

En la cena le propuso a su mamá ir a la playa para hacer un picnic pre-día de las madres, cosa que a ella le encanto, también, como no juntaba el dinero suficiente para la rosa que había visto esa tarde decidió regalarle un dibujo de una hecho por el mismo.

El sábado se levantó muy feliz, quería que ese fin de semana fuera el más bonito para su mamá, ese día irían a la playa y harían un picnic, después se divertirían todo el día en la arena persiguiendo a las gaviotas y el domingo le prepararía él personalmente el desayuno y le entregaría el dibujo de la rosa que con tanto esmero había realizado en la noche, ya pensarían que hacer el resto del día, lo cierto era que durante dos días su mamá seria la reina.

Ayudo a su mamá a preparar todo para la playa, la cesta y la manta estaban listas y Kuroo estaba que no cabía de la emoción;

-vámonos ya mami, quiero que nos divirtamos mucho en la playa

Mio sonrió contenta al ver la emoción de su pequeño.

Llegaron a la playa y buscaron un bonito lugar para el picnic, el viaje había sido algo largo y el pequeño ya tenía hambre

Mientras comían Kuroo le entrego algo a Mio

-toma, te lo iba a dar mañana pero preferí dártelo hoy- le extendió una hoja de papel visiblemente emocionado, y no era para menos: en la hoja estaba el dibujo de una hermosa rosa de brillante color rojo y verde y un bello letrero que decía "Feliz día de las madres" le había gustado mucho como le había quedado que al final decidió entregársela ese mismo día.

Mio aprecio el trabajo de su hijo con verdadero deleite

-¿verdad que es muy bonita?- le pregunto con el orgullo reflejado en sus inocentes ojos café rojizo

Mio lo miro feliz y le respondió- si mi niño es la rosa más bella que he visto nunca- y le sonrió

-yo quería regalarte una de verdad pero no pude por que no junte suficiente dinero- refirió con cierta tristeza el niño

-no importa, esta rosa es más bonita que cualquier rosa real, además no morirá nunca- fueron las palabras de consuelo que ella le dirigió

-¡cuando sea grande; tendré mucho dinero y te comprare todas las rosas que quieras!-fue la inocente esperanza de Kuroo.

Mio le dio un beso y un abrazo a su pequeño aspirante a millonario y le propuso terminar el picnic, después de jugar algunos juegos sentados en la arena y de contar historias y de repasar algunos hechos relevantes en el pequeño mundo escolar de su hijo decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por la zona, caminaron hasta llegar a unas duna donde Kuroo se empezó a entretener asustando a una gaviota. Mio se sentía feliz, era un día muy bonito, claro y templado, su niño crecía sano y con sueños para el mañana, un esposo que la amaba y que la había llamado la noche anterior para decirle que tal vez llegaría el domingo para pasar su día con ella, todo parecía estar bien, cuando sus pies pisaron algo duro en la suave arena.

Ya han pasado 20 años de ese día y una figura negra entraba al cementerio, en las manos llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas.

Llego hasta una tumba donde se podía leer escrito en kanji _"Mio Hazama",_ era domingo, el segundo domingo de mayo, el día de las madres, la figura negra se acercó a la lápida y coloco en el piso el ramo que llevaba, después fue por una cubeta de madera llena de agua y la roció en la lápida, a continuación tomo el ramo y lo acomodo en el florero de mármol que había en la tumba; era un día claro, templado y bonito, el viento soplaba suavemente y mecía las ramas del árbol cercano produciendo un suave susurro.

El hombre, que tenía los ojos cerrados, evocaba la figura de la persona que yacía sepultada en esa tumba desde hacía ya muchos años, recordaba cada gesto, cada rasgo de su rostro y cuerpo, cada risa y cada mirada, todo aquello lo enmarcaba en una playa, sentada en la arena disfrutando de la compañía de su pequeño niño. Abrió los ojos, ojos café rojizo, ya no eran los ojos de ese niño inocente, eran los de un hombre que había visto demasiadas cosas en su vida, aun así, en ese momento su mirada era la de un niño viendo a su mami después de mucho tiempo, su rostro tampoco ya no era el mismo, una cicatriz surcaba su rostro, pero si la persona que estaba en esa tumba estuviera viva y lo viera, para ella seria ese pequeño niño todavía.

-hola mamá-dijo por fin el hombre, que no era otro más que Kuroo, conocido actualmente como Black Jack-¿Cómo estás? Vine a verte para felicitarte por tu día, ¿recuerdas lo que te prometí en esa playa? ¿Qué cuando fuera grande tendría mucho dinero y te compraría todas las rosas que quisieras? Pues te he cumplido, te he traído un hermoso ramo de rosas, y también esto.

Del bolcillo interior de su saco extrajo una hoja de papel y la extendió, después la coloco abierta sobre la lápida; era el dibujo de una rosa roja.


End file.
